Florera
by Ringo Lagann
Summary: La pequeña Sarada Uchiha ya sabe lo que quiere ser de mayor y su decisión no está relacionada con el mundo shinobi, ella quiere algo más bonito. Oneshot.


¡Buenas! Es la primera vez que publico una historia asi que lamento si hay algún error.

Diremos todo aquello de: **los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces pero la idea de la misma sí.**

¡Espero que os guste! Y si es así, si me podeís dejar un comentario para mejorar o si simplemente os gustó, sería estupendo.

¡Un beso enorme!

* * *

-Sarada quiere ser florista. Flo-ris-ta. ¿Por qué te ríes? Yo no le encuentro la gracia.

Y mientras Sasuke daba vueltas claramente preocupado por el salón, su mujer reía feliz ante la situación.

-Sarada solo tiene 3 años, Sasuke-kun, no sabe lo que quiere.

-Ya lo veo.

-Llévala mañana al circo y querrá ser trapecista.

-Tsk. En realidad no quiere ser florista, ella quiere ser _florera_.

Y Sakura rió con más ganas. Cuando se detuvo para respirar, miró con ternura a su esposo. Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo el mismo de siempre a ojos ajenos, el mismo hombre frío, calculador y distante que había abandonado su hogar en busca de una venganza suicida. El mismo que había desencadenado una guerra, el mismo que después se había vuelto a ir en pos de su camino de redención. Y el mismo que había formado una familia con ella.

Sakura sonrió. No quería a Sasuke de otra forma, no tenía sentido quererlo diferente ya que entonces dejaría de ser ese orgulloso Uchiha por el que tanto había llorado. Muchos no la entendían, casi podía jurar que el 98% de la población de Konoha veían extraña aquella relación. Pero el 2% restante era el que importaba: su familia, sus amigos. Porque todos sabían que uno de los criminales más buscado de las 5 grandes naciones amaba a Sakura, que daría su vida por ella. Y por su hija.

-¿Dónde está Sarada?

-Hinata la ha invitado a cenar en su casa.

-Oh, que dulzura. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no cenamos con ellos, quizás debería organizar…

-Tenemos que cambiar de amistades –sentenció el Uchiha interrumpiendo a su mujer-. Es por culpa del dobe que Sarada piense esas cosas –añadió ante la confusión de su esposa.

-No sabía que Naruto estuviese interesado en las flores.

-El muy baka se ha llevado a nuestra hija y a Bolt de picnic. ¡Se han saltado las clases! –refunfuñó.

-¡Pero si Sarada va a la guardería, Sasuke-kun! –Intentó razonar Sakura-. Además, Naruto es su tío, estoy segura de que Sarada se divirtió mucho con ellos.

-No lo creo.

-Bueno, no está aquí, ¿no?

-Hmp.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba molesto: su gran orgullo quería ser florista. Quería su hija y la apoyaría en todo lo que decidiera pero no quería las ideas de una persona adicta al ramen la influyeran hasta ese punto. _Estúpido usurantochi._

Sakura se levantó del sofá y se desperezó como un gato. Se encaminó hacía la cocina dispuesta a preparar la cena cuando cayó en un detalle.

-Además, ella y Bolt están destinados a entenderse.

Aquello atrajo la atención del Uchiha, que la siguió hasta la cocina y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras miraba como su mujer ponía la mesa.

-¿Destinados?

-Claro que sí. ¿No lo estabais Naruto y tú?

-No.

Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada. Por supuesto que si, ambos lo sabían. Sasuke relajó su expresión mientras miraba lo risueña que se encontraba su esposa.

-Oh, claro que sí. Estoy segura de que tiene cosas en común.

-Bolt es ruidoso, torpe y molesto. No es una buena influencia para Sarada.

-Y Sarada es tranquila, inteligente y despierta. Bolt es como Naruto y Sarada es como tú. Te lo aviso de antemano: esos dos harán buenas migas, solo necesitan dejar de molestarse mutuamente y empezar a…

_Sarada es como tú. _

Sasuke dejó de escuchar a su esposa tras esas palabras. No quería que Sarada fuera como él, que se había visto inmerso en un mundo de oscuridad durante años. Sintiéndose solo a la edad de 8 años, desamparado. Con miedo, con terror a amar a alguien que pudiese desaparecer como lo había hecho su familia.

No quería eso para su hija.

Sakura dejó de hablar cuándo vio como los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban a años luz de aquella cocina, cuando lo vio apretar los puños y entrecerrar los ojos con firmeza preocupado por algo que no podía entender. Se acercó a su marido y le puso las manos en sus mejillas. Aquel contacto le despertó.

-No quiero que Sarada sea como yo -le confesó con voz queda mirándola a los ojos.

Sasuke nunca tuvo miedo, nunca temió que sus enemigos le pudiesen matar, que cualquier batalla pudiese haber sido la última. Se había enfrentado a misiones suicidas, a los peores enemigos, pero nunca tuvo miedo. Hasta que llegaron ellas. Y Sasuke sabía que las podía proteger de cualquier enemigo, o si no él, Naruto las cuidaría. Pero no estaba seguro de que hacer si el enemigo era él.

-¿No quieres que sea como tú? ¿Que ame a su familia? ¿Que proteja a sus amigos? ¿Que sea valiente, poderosa, inteligente?

Sasuke Uchiha aún no entendía las razones por las que su esposa lo amaba o lo había amado en sus peores momentos. Él no había hecho nada para ganarse todas aquellas sonrisas, todas aquellas caricias que ahuyentaban su soledad.

Miró los brillantes ojos verdes de Sakura, _su casa_. Y la besó.

-Aún no se por qué me amas.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo creo en ti Sasuke-kun. Siempre lo he hecho.

-Y sin embargo, tengo más cosas malas que buenas aquí adentro –dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. La mano de Sakura siguió aquel recorrido hasta posicionarse encima de la suya.

-¿Qué tienes ahí dentro? –preguntó ella-. Que tienes ahora Sasuke-kun, no te lamentes del pasado. Tus deudas ya han sido saldadas, tu camino de redención ya ha finalizado. Tu camino te ha llevado hasta aquí -Y se llevó la mano a su casi imperceptiblemente abultado vientre.

Sasuke la volvió a besar. Cuando finalizó no dejó que se separara, sino que la envolvió en un abrazo y posicionó su boca a la altura de su oído.

-¿Sabes que eres, Sakura?

-¿Una molestia? –preguntó ella con dulzura contra su hombro.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Eres _casa_.

Y un nuevo beso.

-¿Pero sabes qué? –Sasuke se separó y miró divertido a Sakura, con aquella media sonrisa que cada vez aparecía más en su rostro-. No me has convencido, mañana Sarada se viene a entrenar conmigo.

Y nuevas risas invadieron la mansión Uchiha, porque la familia había regresado a aquel barrio de Konoha.


End file.
